Jurassic Park X: The Final Leg
At five books and 50 chapters, this is going to be the biggest story in the Pythnut Series and probably the whole wiki! Book 1: The New Power Prolouge: The New Power The mutated Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus and Oxalaia families merge to make packs, ready for the final battle in Chapter 50. Chapter 1: Team Hunt (Ananotitan is an outdated term for Edmontosaurus, but okay) The T-Rex-U are on the hunt. They decide to bring the children and Oxalaia family along, just because they are more powerful in large numbers. They soon come across a herd of Anatotitan Agilis Dubious and Triceratops, and the Female Tyrannosaur calls on the chase. The chicks jump and hold on to the Male Oxalaia's tail, as it chases down the fattest Anatotitan it can find. Meanwhile, the Male Tyrannosaurus is trying to bring down a stubborn Triceratops. After a couple stabs in the shoulder, the T-Rex (His shoulders almost numb) eventually brings down the stubborn giant. The Oxalaia carries the Ananotitan with his wife, and they let the baby T-Rexes feast with them. After a while, their bellies are full and they go back to the nest. Chapter 2: Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus vs Giganotosaurus Carolini Giganotosaurs, one of the largest meat eaters at nearly 59 feet long, is being stalked by Spinosaurus Robustus, the second largest Carnivore after Oxalaia, at 64 feet. The Spino lashes out at Giga's back, slashing it with both hand claws, causing blood to pour out. Giga looks at his abck, and when he sees 3 claw marks, he blinds Spinosaurus in one eye. Then he is whacked in the face with a quick, powerful tail whip: curtiosy of Spiny . Giga chomps down on Spinosaurus' neck, but even though this would normally this would snap a real Spinosaurus's neck, tampering InGen power saves the Spino. Then Spino shows off it's signature move, the Retaliation Kill. The Spino grips Giga's neck with it's claws and sinks them in, causing immense amounts of blood to spill, weaking Giganotosaurus. Then the crocodile-like jaws of the Spinosaur clamp down on the neck of the Giga, and crack it so hard that the entire grassland can hear it, causing some Gallimimus to flee from the non-existent monster that sounds like a crack. Not only that, but the Giganotosaurus is decapitated. The Spinosaurus roars in victory and takes it to a cave to not eat it, but use it as a training dummy for the next fight with a Tyrannosaurus. Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus... for the 720th time A Tyrannosaurus meets the Spinosaurus by it's cave and bites it's neck.Now normally,T rex fanboys would kill Spino right here but nope!, the Spino escapes the attack and bites Rexy's neck.The fight turns into a neck bite-escape contest. The Spino bites Rex's neck, but the T-Rex hardly escapes and retreats to live to fight another day. The Spinosaurus nearly faints after he made the T-rex-U retreat. He goes back to his cave to wonder "Did I really just do that?" Chapter 4: Dragons meet Oxalaia Rex An Oxalaia Rex finds ten Prehistoric 6 headed nuclear fire breathing dragons.The dragons fire their fire at the O-Rex but when the fire clears the O-Rex is nowhere to be found. The Oxalaia Rex was hiding somewhere but the fire did destroy other hiding places. The dragons fire again, this time hitting the O-Rex's side and burning it clean off. Not only is this excruciatingly painful, but O-Rex go into a blind rage. It scares away nine of the other dragons but the leader fights the O-Rex. The leader shoots his fire at the O-Rex's face, and some of it's face burns off. The O-Rex makes it's first move, it rips one of the six heads off, then when he shoots fire, the fire has no target and burns the dragon up. The Oxalaia Rex roars and eats the cooked dragon. Chapter 5: Oceanic Revenge The male Carcarodon Megalodon Superious finds the Predator X pack and remembers what happened to his mate. But then he remembers: she was giving birth! All the babies made it out, but the mother died as soon as they were born. The Meg kills all but one Pred X. Then the last Pred X from that pack, Drapsmann (Norwegian for Killer), has a duel with the Mega Shark. The giant pliosaur bites the Meg's pectoral fin but is smacked away, leaving a small trail of blood as it thrashes around in pain. Then the shark kills X by using the same technique as Lio: anoxic drop. Then the shark and it's babies feed on the Predator X after it floats to the surface, showing their hunt for food never stops. Chapter 6: Return Of the Raptors! A loud shreik is heard, signaling the arrival of the northern Velociraptor pack, with 12 members: 5 adults and 7 babies. A herd of Tenontosaurus is found. The weakest one, sick because of old age, is singled out as the main target. The hardosaur calls for it's herd but the herd is too far away to hear the distress call. The raptors do one of their most deadly techniques: Clever Pounce. They also add biting power to the arsenal. The Raptors nearly finish it but then the babies need practice so they find some long abandoned candy on the ground and eat it. Then the babies go crazy and kill the old hadrosaur and have a feeding frenzy on the hadrosaur. Chapter 7: A Volcanic Subspecies In the dead forests of the southeast, a sail moves around the dried up riverbed. It is not unlike an Oxalaia's sail, but it is Black/Yellow. It reveals itself, showing it is an Oxalaia subspecies. It is red, with black stripes, and it is heading to a cave inside the volcano, glowing orange red. It heads inside, it's family currently resting next to a lava pit. The one we are following (a young adult male) gets over the pit, and picks up a stone. It drops the stone into the pit, creating a small fire. The family wakes up, and they go out to hunt. But when they head out, they find a pack of 10 Deinodon is hunting. They find some Protoceratops and engage in a battle. One of the Deinodon is killed, and after a while then they kill and feast on the Protoceratops. But in the middle of their meal, the Volcano Oxalaia chase the dinosaurs away. They eat the remains. Chapter 8: Volcano Oxalaia vs T-Rex A Non-Ultimus T-Rex is on the hunt. It finds an Edmontosaurus, but then a Volcano Oxalaia attacks and tears the T-Rex's arms clean off. The T-Rex bites Oxy's neck and supposedly kills the titan. T-Rex roars in victory and Oxalaia thinks to herself; "Idiot." Then Oxy slurps up some lava and spits a bit at a dead tree, causing a small forest fire. She then spits some lava at the T-Rex, and the T-Rex roars and soon is burnt to a crisp. The Oxy roars in victory and eats the T-Rex with his family, dragging the leftovers to a cave . Chapter 9: A Venomous Intrusion A Venomous dinosaur, Dilophosaurus Wetherilli Venomari, spits acidic venom everywhere due to being in a blind rage after witnessing his family getting killed by a Nanotyrannus pack. The venom slowly burns through the trees and plants, causing other dinosaurs to flee. Then an Albertosaurus seeks the opprotunity to challange it. The Dilo spits venom, burning the Alberto's arms and making them useless. The Dilo bites Alberto's left arm off, but is countered by a ram, damaging the Dilophosaur's frill. It quickly jumps to the Albertosaur's neck and tears it open. The Dilophosaurus eats it's new kill. Chapter 10: Return of Spinosaurus Rex A Spinosaurus Rex is on the hunt, finding a Diplodocus. It attacks, but the sauropod's tail smacks it. The S-Rex then clamps down on the sauropod's flanks and lets it bleed to death. The Spino Rex then roars and feeds on it's kill. Book 2: Blue Eyes, New Danger Chapter 11: A New Horror In the territory where Oxalaia Rex live, a pair of blue eyes can be seen from the thick, inescapable forest. A swift, almost unseeable claw comes out, and causes one of the Oxalaia Rex next to the eyes to fall on it's knees and bleed. The claw comes out again, and the Oxalaia Rex has bloody gashes all over it's body. Finally an arm raises, and drags the Oxalaia Rex into the bushes. It screams in pain and horror, and soon, it's body is in the hazardous trap the Great Tree Hell is. Soon, a horrible screech comes from the bushes, and is followed by an angered, starving roar. The Oxalaia Rex is thrown out of the forest. It is just bones. The others go to investigate, but when the eyes appear again, they all run away. A vaguely Irritator-esque roar comes from the bushes... but it is louder. Stronger. Bigger. The creature walks away, not a sign of what it really is seen. Category:Jurassic Park X Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7 Category:PYHNUT Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:FanFiction Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction